veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan and Amy Relationship
Season 1 During season 1, Amy and Dan's relationship consists of semi-flirtatious banter and insults, with Amy seeing Dan as a threat to her position. When Selina asks Amy what she thinks of Dan she replies, “Oh Dan is a Shit.” Also in episode 1, Amy says she cannot believe that Dan is dating his boss’s daughter, to which Dan replies “She’s fun, she’s sexy, and she can advance my career.” Throughout season one Dan seems only interested in dating women who can advance his career or give him information. In episode 2, Dan asks Amy if she is still “tracking his every move” and reminds her that they both agreed to move on, revealing that the two had previously dated. Amy brushes him off, saying they only dated for “like a week” and that it was like getting mild food poisoning. Dan teases her about his arrival making her self conscious and gain weight. In episode 6 Amy buys a pregnancy test for Selina, but Dan sees it and thinks Amy is pregnant. His first thought is that Amy will be needing maternity leave and he can take her job. Later on, Dan asks for some "intel" on the baby and asks if the baby is Jonah's, commenting that if it is Jonah's baby the doctors will have to pull the baby out in shifts. Amy tells him in this episode that she will name the baby after him and call him "fuckweasel." In episode 8 when Selina is angry with Dan, Amy remarks, "I did warn you about him ma'am." Season 2 In Season 2 Episode 6, Dan casually asks Amy to grab a bite after Catherine’s 21st birthday party to go over strategy but Amy declines and says she already has a date, Ed Webster. When Sue reveals that Ed works for Selina, Dan is visibly annoyed and claims Amy told him she swore off dating men from D.C. Gary makes fun of Dan for being angry that Amy is going on a date with another man. Later at the party, Jonah approaches Ed and jokes that he’s happy about Ed and Amy’s relationship because “of how much it messes with Dan.” In season 2 Episode 7, “Shutdown,” Amy remarks that Dan never shows his emotions and with further prodding from Selina implies that he does not show his emotions during sex either. Season 3 In the beginning of the season, Dan and Amy are constantly bickering with one another over who will be named Selina’s campaign manager. When Dan is named Selina’s campaign manager Amy is angry. In England, Amy purposely leaks the story about Selina sleeping with Ray to Jonah. When the news about Ray comes out it finally get’s rid of Ray and causes Dan to have a panic attack, leading to his firing as the campaign manager. Amy then becomes campaign manager. When Amy is campaign manager, Dan seems to be genuinely impressed with her and tells her that “you do me better than I do me.” Season 7 In episode 2, after Dan was rejected by Felix (the gay ex record producer) and was told by Felix's boytoys that he was old, Dan was contemplating by the Little Trout Deck. Amy entered to check in if he was okay, replied by his ranting about how he was old and he should stop the meaningless sex with younger girls, saying "I mean, you pull it out to cum on her tits 'cause you think it's gonna make you feel alive. But it doesn't matter where you cum, Ames." Amy then said that sometimes it's good to think about the future which Dan replied "don't know what I'd do without you." It gave a sliver of hope to Amy that Dan might want to settle down and raise their baby. Later when Amy finally tried to confront Dan about it in Dan's room, Dan cut her out by telling her he was about to fuck a 19-year-old cater waitress named Meagan, the name Amy wanted to name her baby with. That cemented Amy's decision to get an abortion.